Garage
by manutd711
Summary: Vauseman AU. One shot


The Chapman has occupied the townhouse for 17 years now, the same age as Danny, the eldest of the three siblings. The guarded area has several rows of townhouses but the Chapman's, painted in white and grey, strategically situated at the end of the road, boast with huge trimmed lawn. When Danny was younger, the 3 siblings would be running carefree around the lawn, enjoying all sorts of oudoor games before Carol reminded them the time of the day. As they grew older, Bill Chapman's work credibility and increasing influence, often had neighbours lounge on the lawn, socializing with him and his wife. Danny's academic performance was often the subject as the eldest of the 3 showed his potential at the young age. Neither Bill nor Carol loves the company but they love the attention and the respect shown to their family.

Right opposites of the Chapman's, is a minimalist yet elegant townhouse owned by a rockstar by the name of Lee Burley. He was one of the earliest tenant of the area, but his mannerism didn't sit well with the neighbours especially Carol. Often, Burley would host countless parties filled with booze, blaring loud heavy metal music, attended by strings of adoring fan girls adorning skimpy outfit. The scene had Carol lodge multiple complaints to the neighbouring society and security, but Lee Burley only gets away with a warning. The neighbours were livid but they had no other choice, until 1 day, police officers paid Lee Burley a visit. The officers were ordered to warn him over the extreme level of noise resonated the neighboring area from the party he hosted the night before. Instead, they found him unconscious on the floor with a needle stuck up his arm. His house was raided and some amount of heroine was confiscated. Rumour has it, Lee Burley was checked into drug rehabilitation centre by the recording label. The house since, unoccupied and tended by the maids for maintenance.

The neighbours didn't missed Lee Burley and his antics. They go about with their WASPy lifestyle and Carol, was all but satisfied with the occurence. She warned the 3 siblings about the danger of drugs and often relate it to heavy metal music, unbeknownst to her, the children developed admiration towards the genre. None of them dare to admit they'd enjoyed listening to it. One would understood if the boys were into it, but Piper, Bill's only daughter, had grown accustomed to it. It all started when Carol complaint about her Maths result. Piper was only 10 then. She was 1st in the class, but Carol compared her results with their next door neighbours' daughter, Jessica. Piper retaliated. Jessica only excelled in Maths but average on other subjects.

"She didn't even made it to top 10 in the class!" Carol scoffed at her defensive claim and she was grounded for no apperant reason.

Piper was in tears. Hours before, she literally skipped home to break the news to Bill and Carol. She was elated but that feeling was undone by Carol's remark. The little girl sought solace in her father but Bill was nowhere to be found. He's rarely home lately as he's occupied with his demanding job according to Carol, leaving the little blonde girl, tending to her broken heart, alone. Piper tried to get some sleep, but she couldn't get Carol's sting words off her mind. Just as her brain about to replay the heartbroken scene, Lee Burley's party kicked off. She wiped her tears, pulled herself slowly out of the bed and peeped through the window pane. There were large groups of people dancing, drinking and enjoying themselves. They didn't seems to care for the world. They didn't need anybody's approval and they didn't need to be no 1 in the class to enjoy their lives. Piper envy them. And so, the ritual begin. On quiet nights, when Lee Burley's away on tour, she'll stay in her room, buried herself with books. She repeated the same ritual when Lee Burley's home, with addition of people watching. Soon, she begin to headbang to the music, jumping on the bed playing the air guitar. Piper even catalogued the lyrics in the exercise book. She needed this to get the negativity out of the system, away from prying and judgemental eyes, especially from her own mother.

* * *

Piper was 15 years and 7 months when Lee Burley was found unconscious. Neither sympathy nor kind words spared for him from every corner of the neighbourhood. Carol was one of them. Piper despise every inconsiderate words spew from her mother towards Lee Burley but she decided to keep mum. Over the years, Piper's admiration towards the man occupying the opposite house, bloomed. Lee Burley was definitely the opposites of his father. But the man everybody in the neighbourhood talked about was different. When he's sober, especially in the summer, he ordered the ice cream van, parked right in front of his house for the kids to indulged for free. No doubt in every kids mind, this man was not as bad as what their pretentious family talked about. Burley even allowed the kids to use his lawn to play soccer, the no 1 againts rule for the Chapman household. Cal broke his window glass once but was too scared to face the man alone. He decided to choose the least of the devil according to him, and ran for Carol. Being WASPy and pretentious, Carol marched to the opposite house to apologized and offered to pay for the damage but Burley laughed it off and declined.

3 months after the unfortunate event, Bill drove home with a brand new car. The car is for Danny to acquire his driving license before he venture into college. The siblings were genuinely happy for Danny, until Carol ruined it when she reminded Bill of the limited parking spots. The Chapman's open garage could only house 2 cars. They owned a Merc for Bill and a Volkswagon Beattle for Carol. The Merc occupied the garage more often now as Bill was away for out of town business meetings. There's no room for Danny's brand new ride and no way Carol would allowed him to park his at the trim lawn. Bill creased his brows trying to find solution for it. They have the option to park the car by the roadside but its brand new and Bill unwilling to let the weather take the shine off the new ride.

"Burley's garage unoccupied. It's not that he's coming back from tour or something. We could use his." Carol state suggestively.

Bill took a moment before responding, "Well, we could pay the rental when he's back."

"He wouldn't mind, unless he needed extra cash after his stint in the rehab." Carol dismissively waved her hands.

It's gut-wrenching having to witness the whole conversation. How could her mother made such offensive remarks towards the poor guy. Worst, blantantly suggested to occupy his property without his permission. Piper was about to retort when Cal dragged her away, halted any chances to speak her mind.

"Let's go for a ride sis!"

Piper bugged-eye her brother but continued heading for the front door.

"Look, I knew what you're thinking about. It's not worth it sis." Cal stated.

There's nothing but truth in Cal's word. Both knew the consequences if she were to oppose to Carol's. The blonde stopped at the threshold for a moment, feeling helpless and disguise at the same as she'd fall back to the same cycle over and over again. The thought alone had all her energy and zen fucked up. She hopped on the brand new ride while Danny kicked start the engine. She couldn't fathom what her brothers were raving about except for the loud music from the stereo. As soon as the car move, she closed her eyes, letting the cool breeze touched her cheeks and blonde hair in the wind. Piper couldn't recalled how long they went for a spin when she heard a group of people shouting her family name.

"Woah, here comes the Chapmans with their fancy brand new ride." a wild haired girl announced followed by holler and whistles from a group of boys and girls.

The wild haired girl known as Nicky is one of the rebels ever produced in the neighborhood. Unlike other girls of her age whose portrayed by their parents as prim and proper, whom pretty much care about boys or blings for that matter, Nicky proudly acquainted herself with the opposite clique. She removed herself from the elite middle school Piper attended and works during the weekend at the bakery downtown owned by a Russian lady. Words travel around about her sexual preference, and most of the time, Piper played it down when people in her school or the neighbors discussed about it. Not that Nicky's bold advance towards her went unnoticed, it's just Piper refused to classified people that way. She had few crushes in school including the tall handsome basketballer and the hot cheerleader. To the blonde, when the time comes, you'll find love and true love is love. She always wondered, how it feel to have that little courage of Nicky in her. She wanted to mingle with her to learn the rope, but Carol frown upon when she mentioned Nicky's name.

* * *

Sunday, days before she turn 16, Piper went for a morning jog. Ever since Burley's gone, running is the only therapy for Piper especially when Carol started planning to go about her 16th birthday celebration. Most youngsters in the neighborhood would cherish the moment their parents throwing lavish birthday parties or the expensive gifts bought for them. Not like she didn't fancy those, but Carol took the opportunity to proxy on everything, even the dress Piper to wear for that day. The thought alone, messed with Piper's head. She was out and about for an hour now when she noticed an old beat up Toyota car slowly weave through rows after rows of the townhouses area. She recognized almost each cars around this area, but none owned such car before and no way the security officers permitted unknown cars to roam around this neighborhood.

"Maybe that's the plumber." Piper thought as she randomly recalled Carol talking about loose shower head over dinner last night.

She continued her stride when the car pulled by the roadside and a dark haired woman popped her head out of the window.

"Excuse me, honey. Hi! I'm Diane, need a little help with the direction over here."

Piper stopped for a moment taking a breather before slow jogged towards the car.

"Sorry, never been to this neighborhood."

"No worries Miss Diane." Piper smiled her polite smile.

"Just Diane kid." she handed Piper a piece of paper.

Piper took the piece of paper scribbled with the address and prepared to direct Diane to her house. To her surprised, the address written was not hers but the address of the opposite house, Lee Burley's.

"I think there might've been a mistake, the owner was unwell and left for rehab few months ago."

Piper mentally kick herself as those words leave her mouth. Her WASPy upbringing didn't deter her from inheriting the contagious foot in the mouth desease.

"I'm sorry, I.. didn't mean.." Piper stuttered.

"No worries kid. We knew the owner well." Diane smirked.

"Ah, okay, it's on the second row, to the right. Head straight, till end of the road, the house is on your left."

"Right.. let me repeat that, second row ..."

Diane continued talking but Piper begin to lose interest on the woman. Her eyes wandered to someone next to Diane. Someone adorning black-torn-skin-tight jeans, black leather jacket with white almost see through tees underneath, pulled up to cover the face only to reveal patch of smooth pale skin and tone stomach. Piper skimmed the length of the body, fascinated with this someone, she never get introduce to.

".. the house is on the left."

"..."

"Kid? Hey kid, over here." Diane wave right in front of Piper's face.

"Shit! I mean, yes, yes, on the left. Sorry!" Piper's cheeks reddened as she caught staring and began to ramble.

Diane laughed. "Alright now, it's best for me to head there. Thanks for the help kid!"

"It's Piper Chapman."

 _"Ugh! Great! What a WASPy introduction that was!"_ she thought.

"Thanks Piper!" Diane smiled.

"Welcome!"

"What the hell was that?" Piper shook her head.

* * *

"WASPy!" Alex whispered behind the white tee whilst Diane pulled the car away from the blonde.

She wasn't keen on Diane's plan to move to Burley's house. She detest him. She used to adore that man for as long as she could remembered, she binged listened to his albums, pinned up his posters around the small room she shared with her mother, even dressed as him in one of the Halloween party when she was a kid. That man was everything, no other words described how she felt about him but all change when she sneaked to his party last year. Alex was nervous but adamant to introduced herself. What supposed to be a father-daughter fairy tale reunion was ruined with his attitude. The man was trashed. He wasn't who she thought he was. It's heartbreaking enough to learnt the man her mother loved and gave her all, turned her away when she was expecting. Alex recalled vividly the sad encounter, the time she ran off the party to Nicky's with teary eyes. She didn't head back to the apartment she shared with Diane that night, but resort to weed and binged drinking until Nicky and Lorna had to forcefully pulled those off for fear Alex could OD. She couldn't recalled what happened after she left the party, it was 2 days after that very unfortunate night when she's finally sobered. Diane was clueless and genuinely concerned over her well being, but did not pressed on the subject. Alex had successfully dodged Diane's question, leaving the house for school when she's still in bed or pretended to sleep when Diane's back from her shift or simply out to party. The day finally came when Diane confronted her with the subject. Alex thought Diane was asleep when she tip toed off the room to leave the house, only to be summoned to sit on the old weary couch by a very stern looking Diane.

"You wanna tell me what's this all about kid?" Diane's serious voice echoed through the apartment.

"..."

"You're acting like a total stranger, you know that right?"

"..."

"Alexandra?"

"..."

"..."

"I met him.." Alex spoke softly looking down at no particular thing but the floor.

Nothing but silent filled the apartment. Diane's brows knotted as she craned her neck looking Alex right in the eyes. She had the feeling this would happen one day but she never witnessed her daughter looking so dejected and beat up even from the time Alex had endured waves of bullies from the school. It's agonizing to be able to see through that tough exterior looking defeated. For the next hours, tears were spilled as both mother and daughter had their heart to heart moment and sobbed can be heard from that little apartment as they hugged and consolled each other.

"You didn't have to go through all this baby. I'm so sorry." Diane apologized.

"No mom! It's my fault. I'm sorry!"

* * *

That was a year ago. Traces of Lee Burley in Alex life slowly diminished. She sold off her collections on eBay, from cassettes, cds, dvds, memorabilia, posters, to anything bearing his name or the band's she possessed for as long as she could remembered. That was Nicky's idea of letting go. Diane didn't object to it. To her surprised, some was tagged invaluable rare items and dispatched huge wad of cash, enough for the family of two to sustain for at least another year before college. She'd thought she'd be in contact with Fahri soon, the man she met at Burley's party. The guy made a proposition and told her the deal has no expiry, which she politely declined but grateful for. That could possibly her backup plan should everything else falter. She hate to admit it, but for once, she felt Lee Burley serve his purpose.

It was one of those uneventful day at school and Alex was grateful when it's over. All she wanted to do is rush home and dump her ass on the couch doing nothing but read. Nicky had other idea though as she begged Alex to detour to Friendly's before they head home. Alex wasn't in the mood but Nicky's persistent won the duel.

"I craved them fries."

"What are you, preggers?"

Both burst into laughter as soon as those words spoken and scram to their favorite spot at Friendly's pretending someone else is after the same table.

Speaking of fries, Nicky recalled the day she met Alex many years ago. Everybody known her as the transfer kid from that elite middle school but none genuinely wants to befriend her. She remembered walking in the dining hall, holding a tray full of fries and spoke to few kids but none bothered to spare her a seat. For once she thought, there was no difference between these kids than the school she attended before, all smug and snobbish. She walked away to the corner of the hall when she saw a black hair girl with dark rimmed glasses wearing mismatched clothes, eating alone.

"Care for some fries?"

"..."

"What are those? PB sandwiches?"

"..."

"So, those seats are reserved too?"

"..."

"Right.."

"Go ahead, if it's not too gross for you to seat near me."

Nicky bugged-eyed the black haired girl.

"Did you bring roaches with you?"

Both looked at each other and seconds later, burst into laughter. The rest is history. Nicky thought she'd known Alex from all those years of friendship but she was clueless about Alex and Lee Burley connections. Had she known the man, the paternal father Alex had fondly spoken before, the neighbour everyone againts, she could've at least, warned her before they went to the party. She had Alex stayed over her pad on many occassion but never once Alex showed any interest when it come to parties at the neighbourhood. Nicky was well aware of Alex's history with those cruel kids. She had some questions but didn't speak up her mind when Alex insisted sneaking to Lee Burley's party. Her behaviour was off that night, eyes searching for someone instead of those bikini clad girls in the backyard. She'd lost Alex when she saw a petite brunette with bright red lipstick mindlessly walking alone at the party. She chatted with the brunnette for hours before invited her to continue with the drinks at her home. That's where she found Alex looking lifeless on the floor.

"Well, well, the bad Alex Vause is here." Silvie's voice brought Nicky back to reality.

"How's it going Silvie?" asked Nicky trying to sound friendly at the Friendly's.

Nicky knew she's in trouble now. Of all the time and day, she insisted to visit the restaurant today, when Silvie's on her shift. Silvie stared at Alex who didn't register any interest with her surroundings pretending to focus on the menu like this is her first visit.

"Hey, where's Diane?" Nicky tried again.

"Gone to the hospital."

Alex's attention snapped from the menu to Silvie. "What? Is she okay? Why didn't anyone informed me?" Alex was up to her feet by now.

"She's alright if you ask me. I don't have the detail, you better ask her not me." Silvie fold her arms.

Alex made a swift move to the door with the phone tucked between her ear and shoulder.

"Pick up mom! Come on!"

She press redial couple of times and all she got was Diane's voice message. Alex ran to the restaurant to retrieve her belongings.

"Nic, raincheck. I'll see you when I see you."

"Vause.. Hey.. Wait up. Let me drive you."

"What?"

"Kid.. I know .."

"Mom! No! All those years, what are we to him? Nothing mom! Nothing!"

"This isn't the time Alex. He's health has deteriorate."

"So that's it? You're going to be his personal nurse now? Then when he's alright he can fuc.."

"Alexandra! Watch your mouth!"

* * *

An unknown soft voice snapped Alex's train of thought as Diane pulled the car by the roadside and ask the stranger for the direction. Alex could've helped with the location but she wasn't in the mood after their disagreement and pretended to sleep all the way when Diane drove them to Burley's that morning. Alex peeked through her white tees but couldn't get the full view of the owner's voice except for an exposed pink bra under her white tank top and strands of blonde hair. She almost laugh when the girl started to ramble for no apperant reason.

* * *

Piper's feet stilled at the same coordinate as the old Toyota made its way to the destination. She's curious and wanted to know more about Diane and the person next to her. Who are they? How did they knew Burley? She resume her run with more questions in her mind when she recalled where Danny parked his car.

"Fuck! Oh no! Diane! Diane!" She sprinted through the neighbours' lawn determined to race the old Toyota before it reach its destination. Her frantic shouts drew attention from some neighbours and they tried to flagged down Diane but it's too late. The car had turned to its destination and parked right beside Danny's. The engine was still running when Piper reached the garage holding both knees trying to catch her breath. Diane promptly stepped out when she saw Piper's reflection on the rear mirror.

"Kid? You okay? What's wrong?"

"Am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Danny's away, we had no room for his car, so we parked here." Piper pointed to her house and immediately realized the ample space vacant in the garage.

"Ermmmm.. Normally dad left his car.. Am sorry, I'll tell mom to move the car." Piper begin to step away from the garage.

"Kid.. it's fine honey. In case you didn't noticed, Burley's got the space. No worries."

"What's all the fuss mom?" Alex got off the car, stretched her arm, tossed her hair out of the black leather jacket and turned to find a red faced, sweaty, blonde girl with vulnerable eyes standing awkwardly in front of the garage.

"Piper, this is my daughter Alex, and Alex, this is Piper, the helpful neighbour."

Blue meets green for the very first time and both seems mesmerized with those eyes stared intently into their own, leaving everything else just a background.

"Hey guys, you're finally here. Welcome to the neighbourhood!" Lorna exclaimed excitedly towards both mother and daughter while Nicky trailed behind.

"Looks like Chapman beat us." Nicky joked but neither Alex nor Piper seems to register it.

"Ehem.. Vause..?" "Chapman...?" Nicky raised her brows eyeing them back and forth.

"Were they registered for annual staring contest or something?" Nicky sarcastically asked Lorna.

Diane smirked, raised her brows and pretended to cough. That finally caught both attention with the young blonde made a swift move, leaving the hard exterior looking Alex, blushed.

"Hi Alex." Piper was flushed and shyly move forward to offer Alex a handshake.

"Piper. Thanks for the help." Alex attempted to cover her blushed failed miserably when their fingers touched.

"Plea..sure. If you.. need anything.. I mean.. I better.." Piper stopped herself from ramblings and points her thumb up her shoulder to the opposite house.

"Yeah.. I.. gotto.. help... mom.." Alex stuttered but eyes never leave the blonde.

"Nice to meet you Alex."

"Likewise, Pipes." Alex smiled sheepishly at the young blonde.

"Nice to meet you too Alex." Nicky mocked when the blonde are no longer insight.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too Alex." Diane joined the banter.

"Mom!"

"Can we get inside? We brought brunch for you guys and wine to celebrate." Lorna announced while everyone else laughed at Alex.

"Now I'm thirsty. Bring those luggages kid!" Diane ordered Alex whose still pouting.

* * *

Piper couldn't understand what these butterflies in the stomach means. She felt as if she floats when she walked away from Burley's garage. She couldn't contained herself from smiling. Carol was nowhere to be seen so she quickly went up to her room and close the door. She's not sure why but she peeked through the window pane and noticed everyone has gone inside the opposite house. She knew she looked creepy, it's just, she couldn't help but recall those piercing green eyes that cause the tingling feeling in her chest. She wondered if Alex went to school with Nicky. If yes, how come she never saw her around. Is she like Nicky? Like, like girls? She was still prying at the opposite house when she heard footsteps in front of her room and the door knob click opened. Piper instantly plowed to the floor pretending to do a sun salutation pose.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, what are you doing?"

"Warm down mother. Just came back from a run."

"Hmm... Some old junk parked at Burley's garage."

"And?" Piper inhaled loudly.

"Mendoza never drove. Did she just bought that thing?" Carol walked to the window, stretched the curtain and pointed with her mouth to the opposite house.

"Its Diane's."

"Who?"

"Diane's. Now mother, can I have my space back? I might've pulled some muscles if I didn't do this right."

Carol pursed her lips and walked out the room.

* * *

"Burley's extended family occupied the opposite house. Never knew he had one. Thought someone broke into the house. Thank god, the Wedge called his rep."

The Chapman was at the dinner table and Carol can't help but spoke animatedly over the opposite neighbour.

"So, reckon we need to move Danny's?" Bill put down the fork looking at Carol.

"I wouldn't park next to that thing. Danny's ride brand new. It could've ... "

"Mother, have you thought about the birthday invitation?"

"Well ... We almost have everyone, Polly and family, the Beckham's, the Wedge, anyone else you have in mind?"

"Alex."

"Who?"

"Burley's extended family."

Carol took some time before she continue, "Would you like to invite the Bloom's? Their son, Larry, just flown back from Australia."

"If you want to."

"Alright. So, here's the thing .."

Piper shown no interest when it comes to her birthday plan before, but tonight she initiated the discussion. To say Cal was surprised with the respond was an understatement. He almost choked on his food as Piper diverted their mother's rant. It has become somewhat a routine for Carol to go through lists after lists of tasks for Piper's 16th birthday party, with everyone over dinner. The siblings have to endured Carol's obsessive plan as they failed to divert the discussion. Carol dismissed everything else as uninteresting subject and continue speaking about the party. Tonight was different, though it was painstaking for the siblings to go through the same thing over and over again, it's way better than listening to their mother ranting about some strangers they barely knew.

* * *

Wednesday morning, that's how long Piper been contemplating of the way to invite Alex to her birthday party which happen to be on Friday night. Should she walk to the house and pass the invitation? What will Alex think of her? Should she drop the invitation in the mailbox? What if she didn't pick it up until after the party? Should she ask Nicky for her number? It's pretty simple, but once a Chapman, always a Chapman and Piper made herself considered all kinds of scenarios and possible consequences in her mind until she couldn't take it anymore. Just yesterday, Alex caught her staring from the window pane while she walked to Nicky's waiting car. Piper immediately pretended to clean the glass thinking she's off the hook when Nicky drove pass. The car made a sudden stopped right after the Wedge's and reversed. Piper creased her brows and wondered if Alex left something behind. But when the car window rolled down, Nicky popped her head out and shouted " _Good morning Chapman_ " out loud with Alex's raspy laughter echoed at the background. Her cheeks crimsoned somewhat thankful for the distance cause god knows how embarassing that moment was.

* * *

Alex wasn't oblivious of the blonde's activities since they met. She took her sweet time to unpack her stuffs and familiarize herself with Burley's huge pad once everyone left. She stumbled upon a glass room, equipped with recording and sound system. Thick dark blind covered the whole glass panel preventing the sun to penetrate through. The only source of lights were dimmed, like the bar downtown. The room smelled of alcohol and weed, just like the time when she introduced herself to Burley. Alex closed her eyes, attempted to yank her mind away of the daunting memory. She pulled up the blind, allowing the sun to lighten the sombre room.

As her irises adapted to the lights, she noticed the blonde standing near the window from the opposite property. It looked as if as the blonde stared right through her. It took Alex by surprised at how forward the innocent looking blonde is, but she recovered and gave a little wave to Piper. Somehow, the blonde didn't respond. She thought she seen wrong and maybe Piper was on the lookout for his brother's car instead, but she was convinced, the blonde was looking her way. She went closer to the glass panel and realized the window glass was fully tinted and no one from the outside could see her. The findings put a huge smile on her face especially now she knew where the blonde's room is and she could quietly observe her. She didn't know why, but the thought alone intrigued her. That night, while listening to some raw material from Burley's safekeep, she saw another side of the innocent blonde, headbanged to songs on her headphone and swayed her hips to presumably slower melody. Countless times, Piper stood near the window looking at the opposite direction. Alex has no intention to be rude, she knew too well not to break the do-not-fall-in-love-with-straight-girl rule, but there were times when she had to hold the urge to climb up the blonde's window, tell her how adorable she is and push her to the door to have her way with Piper.

* * *

It was later in the evening, after some soul searching and checking her outfit for umpteenth time, Piper finally crossed the road dividing their property to Burley's with the invitation in hand. It's now or never. She knocked on the front door but no one answered. She was positive, Nicky was at least in the house as her car parked next to Danny's. Couple of tries and still no answer, she began to lose hope and proceed to leave the property when she heard a group of people laughing at the backyard. That should be the reason why no one heard her. She slowly walked on the trimmed lawn and saw a group of people gathered near the swimming pool. As she approach the group, she couldn't made out whose who until she heard the familiar raspy voice. She barely move when she saw a girl, clad in bikini, straddled Alex while they pass around a joint. Piper was stunned but her feet weren't quick enough to dodge the area when Nicky got a glimpse of her.

"Hey Chapman, you're here to join us?"

"Shit! Sorry! I didn't mean.. " Piper paused given the time to swallow the stupid lump in her throat.

"I just.. want to invite you guys to my birthday party."

"Yeay party!" the girl on Alex's lap slurred hooking one arm on Alex's neck bringing Alex's face closer to her fucking tits.

Piper diverted her eyes. "I better get going"

She left the invitation card and dashed away from the property. She heard Alex called her name but she kept moving. Alex has a girlfriend. God! She feel like a fool. She didn't know why she's upset about it. She barely knew Alex, they were not even friends, but why must she feel this stupid feeling? She felt like throwing tantrum but she's not sure what the hell was that all about. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks as soon as she plonked herself on the bed. She stared at the ceiling hoping for sleep to take over and wake up next morning to a nightmare instead.

* * *

Alex was aware of the whole situation, she called the blonde but in her dazed condition, she couldn't stop Piper. Hell, she couldn't get this girl off her lap. She was high as kite. Hours later, when things were back to normal, Alex shooed everyone off the property and walked up to the media room. She hoped to get a glimpse of the blonde but the lights were out. It was rather strange because the blonde rarely gone to bed at this hour. She didn't knew why, but she felt she owed the blonde an explanation. Piper's expression that evening was the last thing she wants to remember. She doesn't want to see her that way anymore. The next morning, while heading to Nicky's waiting car, she eyes Piper's window, expecting her silhouette yet, no sight of the blonde.

* * *

Friday afternoon and Carol ran around the house like a headless chicken barking orders to caterer, waitress, basically whoever comes across. Piper wasn't in the mood to meet anyone before the party. She locked herself in the room and asked to be left alone so she could prepare for the night. She sat looking into the vanity mirror and saw the reflection of her window. She hasn't seen Alex. No, Piper stopped herself from looking out at the opposite property, she didn't turned out at the same spot to watch Alex leave the house in the morning. She didn't know why. Perhaps that's the best for now. She'll take it like the Chapman's, going about their lives like nothing happened and eventually the inexplainable feelings will diminish soon. She didn't know if Alex would join the party, but if she did, probably she'll have that girlfriend of hers hanging desperately onto her arms.

"Erghhh! What the fuck am I thinking?" Piper shut her eyes trying to put away the image of Alex and the unknown girl.

Half an hour before the clock strikes 12 midnight, the guests were bouncing, dancing, having hell of a good time at the Chapman's. Polly was nowhere to be found since Larry introduced her to Pete. Everything looks perfect on the surface until Bill announced that he had a flight to catch for an ad hoc business meeting. Carol didn't take it alright but she pretended to tend to the circle of people she called friends. The news failed to improve Piper's mood. It's her 16th birthday, can't Bill cancel the meeting and join his little girl? Since Bill bailed out, Larry offered himself to walk Piper for the cake cutting ceremony. Piper didn't opposed to the idea. In all honesty, Piper couldn't wait for the night to be over. She couldn't stand looking herself in the mirror with a fake perfect smile she put on. The time finally comes and Larry knocked on the door, inviting Piper to the lawn. When Piper whip the door open, she's met with Larry's intense wide eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" He said over enthusiastically and begin to blush when he realized he's caught staring for too long.

Piper was all smile. The light makeup with bright red lipstick and loosely curled hair she put on, complemented Piper's blue eyes. She completed her look wearing a long red dress by Gucci with a slit on the left thigh showing her long tone legs. She walked down the stairs arm linked with Larry with flashes of lights came from various cameras like paparazi catches the celebrities arriving at some award show. The countdown begin, and as soon as the clock strikes midnight, birthday song echoed through the neighbourhood.

* * *

Alex stood in Burley's media room, smoking when Piper descend to the lawn. Minus the smug looking chap who chaperone Piper, the whole scene looked like a Grammy award presentation. Alex couldn't help but felt warm and somehow proud watching how Piper present herself. If anything, this is how Alex imagined princess charming look like back when she was a kid. Although Piper couldn't see her, Alex could sense something amiss as Piper's smile begin to fade. Everyone cheered, clapped and hugged her but none noticed Piper's somber mood. Alex eyes her throughout the event but when Piper excused herself and barged through the crowd, Alex quickly stub her cigarette, and run for the door hoping to catch up with her.

* * *

Piper didn't know how she ended at Burley's garage. She stood facing the opposite property thinking over the irony of the situation. The Burley's is eerily quiet. Many years ago, she wished she had the freedom, the happiness of those party people she watched at the Burley's compound. Little she knew back then, that, whatever the situation is, the emptiness at the corner of the heart couldn't be fix with parties. Piper plonked herself in Danny's ride, hung her head and hands on the steering wheel and begin to sob. She lost track of time when she heard the car door and someone slipped to the next seat. Piper stiffed and quickly wipe the tears. A hint of vanilla, leather and presumably ciggy filled her nostril but she couldn't comprehend the guest. Whoever it was, it's definitely not Danny.

Alex didn't know what to do when she saw the blonde sitting in the car alone. She's been contemplating her next action but her reflex seems to have its own brain, and without any comprehensive plan, she opened the car door and sat next to the blonde.

"You know... turning 16 isn't that bad." a raspy voice filled the car.

Piper closed her eyes as soon as she heard the voice.

"By the way, nice ride."

"..."

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Alex queried after a moment of silent.

"Sorry to bother you. I'll leave now." Piper's sniffled and began to leave.

"Pipes.. I didn't mean it that way. Come on. Seriously, let's get outta here." Alex hold her wrist.

"Pipes, hand me the key please. I'll drive. I'd be careful. Promise!"

Piper didn't bother to fight this time. She open the glovebox, retrieve the key for Alex and begin to descend when Alex stop her.

"Hang on, let me... you don't have to.." Alex trailed off and positioned herself in such way where she easily scoop Piper from the driver's seat and shifted her to the next seat.

Both seems surprised with the gesture but Piper immediately lean towards the brunette and Alex carefully anchour the young blonde. She pulled the seat belt, and locked it to safety for Piper.

"There you go. Give me a sec, I'll be right back"

By the time Piper opened her mouth, Alex already made her way inside Burley's house. Piper hung her head on the head rest, trying to process the whole situation. Minutes later, Alex came back with a six pack in hand and some boxes, presumeably packed food before she drove them off the neighbourhood area.

* * *

"So you come here often?" Piper finally spoke when Alex hand her the beer. They sat next to each other on the car's hood, looking over the neon lights off the neighbourhood from distance.

"Took the wrong turn heading to Nicky's years ago. Since then, it becomes my wind down place."

"Sorry, I shouldn't .."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know. I've done that since I could remember. It's your sacred place. I believe you and your girlfriend spent .."

"Girlfriend?" Alex put down the beer bottle, pushed herself off the car and turned to Piper who now stopped herself from rambling.

"Is that why princess charming didn't grace the window pane?" Alex deadpanned.

Piper eyes widened, she opened her mouth to answer but nothing comes out.

"If you're talking about the girl you saw the other day, that was some girls I met in school. Yeah, we kinda .. fuck.." Alex shrugged her shoulder and exhale loudly. She didn't bother to lie.

Piper didn't know what to say listening to this confession. She wasn't use to being forward. It wasn't the Chapman's strongest trait.

"Well, I have my eyes on this girl in the neighbourhood. The Wedge ... ermmm.. kinda hot ..." Alex trailed and smirked at the same time but her eyes locked on the blonde.

Piper begin to fidget and squirmed on her seat. Her eyes were everywhere but Alex continue teasing and begin to enjoy the view.

"But nothing compares to this one. There's this girl. She's ... She's cuteness overloaded. I don't know if there's such vocabulary to describe her. But yeah, the way she scrunched her face when she read her books.. the way her lips pouted when she's doing some thinking ... the way she swayed her hips with the headphone on ... oh, and the pink short short she wore last night, accentuate her long legs... That was out of this world!"

"Ouch!" Piper swatted Alex arm when she eventually realized Alex had described her all the way.

"You stalked me!" Piper pretended to sound hurt but her lips wore a huge grin and her cheecks turned rosy.

"What? You owned a pink short?" Alex pressed further.

"Ouch.. Ouch.. Pipes.. Stop!" Alex shielded helplessly from Piper's slaps.

"Make me!" Piper dared, half shy at the statement.

Alex hold Piper's wrists and pull her closer. She secured one arm around Piper's waist and bring her lips closer to Piper's ear.

"Are you sure?" Alex's husky voice drop lower.

"Yeah" Piper voice so soft she didn't knew if Alex could hear her.

Alex close the gap between them and kiss the soft lips she's been eyeing from the day they met. Piper tasted like bubblegum.

"Happy Birthday Pipes" Alex said when they broke for air, foreheads on each other.

"That was.."

"Awesome?"

"Ermm.. more like, ermm.. lovely pre birthday treat"

"Pre-birthday treat?" Alex's brows skyrocket. "And what's for the birthday treat?" Alex pull Piper closer.

"You can ask me out for a date" Piper bite her lips trying to contain her smile. In honesty, she didn't know where this new found courage comes from but she's willing to risk it all.

"Your wish is my command princess!"

End.


End file.
